Nuestra primera cita
by Els foster
Summary: que decir...el título lo dice todo...Shawn y Els tienen su primera cita,aunque habra alguien que les quiera fastidiar.


Aquí va el fic, espero que os guste.

Nuestra Primera Cita:

En la habitación, de la casa de Els, estaban ayudándole a elegir la ropa para su cita, sus dos amigas Elsie y Nuria.

Nuria-pero elige ya la ropa que te vas a poner.-Dijo Nuria sentada en el borde de la cama.

Els-no es tan fácil, es mi primera cita con Shawn y quiero ir lo mejor posible.

Elsie-pues a ver…-dijo Elsie mientras se ponía a buscar al igual que su amiga entre el montón de ropa que había en el suelo.

Nuria-una pregunta, ¿Cómo sabes si Shawn va ir guapo?

Els-el ya es guapo y no tendrá problema para elegir la ropa porque Jude y Xavier le están ayudando a elegir su ropa.

Nuria-vale.

Elsie-¡ya está!-dice Elsie llamando la atención de las otras dos.

Nuria-¿ya ele jistes algo?

Elsie-así es, toma Els, ponte esto.-le dice mientras le da una camisa, roja con escote (creadora: la camisa fue un regalo de Xavier para que le perdonara lo de la academia alius.) y un pantalón vaquero corto.

Els-vale.

Els se metió en el baño y debido a su gran velocidad no tardó en cambiarse.

Els-saliendo del baño-ya estoy.

Las otras dos al oír su voz le atienden.

Els-¿Qué tal estoy?

Nuria-genial.

Elsie-esta magnífica.

Nuria-mira el reloj-ya son las ocho menos cuarto. ¿Cuándo dijo que vendría a buscarte?

Els-a las ocho.

Elsie-pues está a punto de llegar.

Pasó el tiempo y se oyó el timbre de la puerta, así que Els fue a abrir.

Els-hola Shawn.

Shawn-hola Els, estas muy guapa.

Els-gracias y tu también.

Shawn-gracias, ¿nos vamos?

Els-si.

Los dos salen de la casa de Els.

Nuria-deberíamos irnos.

Elsie-si, espero que la cita les vaya bien.

Nuria-pues claro que les irá bien, además tú les recomendaste que fueran al parque de atracciones que fuiste tú con Byron en vuestra primera cita, así que seguro que les irá bien.

Elsie-si, tienes razón.

Mientras:

Shawn y Els iban caminando hasta que llegaron al parque de atracciones que le había recomendado Elsie a su hermano para ir en su primera cita.

Els-¿un parque de atracciones?

Shawn-triste-sabía que no te gustaría.

Els-¿eh? claro que no me gustan...me encantan.

Shawn-¿Cómo?

Els-je, je te he pillado, perdona pero Jordán me dijo que para que el ambiente no estuviera tenso que te gastara una broma y me conto esta.

Shawn-ya veo.

Els-bueno, ¿a qué vamos primero?

Shawn-que te parece a eso.

Els-al saltamontes? vale

Loes dos se dirigen hasta la atracción, una vez allí, les sientan en un sitio y les ponen el cinturón de seguridad.

Els-que guay hace mucho que no me subía Al Saltamontes.

¿?-veo que eres una chica muy valiente, espero que te lo pases bien.

Els-gracias señora.

¿?-de nada.(se va).

Entonces la atracción empieza a subir y bajar, mientras da vueltas y van de adelante para tras, hasta que unos minutos después para.

Els y Shawn se van cogidos de la mano.

Els-que divertido ha sido.

Shawn-si, a mí también me ha gustado.

Els-y ahora a donde?

Shawn-¿Qué tal ahí?-decía señalando, el túnel del terror.

Els-¿tú intentas que yo tenga miedo, verdad?

Shawn-no, que va.- decía intentado disimular pero no le sirvió para nada.

Els-puede que las chicas que han intentado salir contigo les diera miedo, pero yo no tengo miedo a nada.-dijo lo último poniendo pose de valiente.

Shawn-pero todo el mundo tiene punto débil.-dice acercándose a ella.

Els-¿eh?

Sin que le dé tiempo a escapar, Shawn empieza a hacerle cosquillas.

Shawn-y este es el tuyo.

Els-riendo-ja,ja,ja,para Shawn,ja,ja,ja, no vale, ja, ja.

Shawn después de dos minutos paró, le cogió de la mano y la llevó al túnel del terror.

Cuando iban montados, les apareció una bruja, de último, pero estaba claro que era una trampa porque la bruja empezó a echarle coca-cola a Els.

Ya fuera;

Shawn-perdona es culpa mía, no tenía que haber elegido ese sitio, lo entenderé si quieres irte.-dijo la última frase con voz triste.

Els le cogió el mentón con la mano e hizo que mirara hacia ella, mostrándole una sonrisa.

Els-me lo estoy pasando muy bien, no me quiero ir y además creo que ya se quien hizo lo de la bruja.-dijo lo último girándose para encontrara a los causantes de esa broma.

¿?-creo que nos ha visto.

¿?-si.

Els-¡Juana, Musa, venid aquí ahora mismo!

Juana-ni lo sueñes…

Musa-…que nos matas.

Els-os voy a matar como no vengáis.

Shawn cogió de la mano a Els, haciendo que esta se girara para verle.

Shawn-déjales, no merece la pena.

Els-Shawn..

Juana-¡gracias Shawn te debemos una!

Musa-¡y no le contéis a Nathan nada de esto!

Las dos-¡adiós!

Pero ninguno les hizo caso, porque estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro.

Shawn-sonriendo-vamos a la montaña rusa?

Els-vale.

Y así pasaron toda la noche hasta que dieron las once y media.

Shawn acompañó a Els hasta su casa y al llegar;

Els-me lo he pasado muy bien Shawn.

Shawn-yo también.

Els y Shawn se quedaron mirando el uno al otro hasta que la chica rompió el silencio.

Els-deberías irte, Sue hoy se queda a dormir a mi casa y seguro que si te ve no saldrás de aquí nunca.

Shawn-mientras ente contigo me da igual.

Lo que dijo hizo que a Els, se le pusieran rojas las mejillas.

Y cuando ya estaba normal le dijo:

Els-te quiero Shawn.

Shawn-y yo ti.

Dijeron los dos para después unir sus labios en un precioso beso.

Shawn-ya te llamaré, hasta mañana.

Els-vale, hasta mañana.

Se despidieron dándose otro corto pero bello beso para después: Shawn irse y Els entrar en su casa.

Realmente no se arrepentía de nada.

A pesar de que sus dos mejores amigas la rociaran de coca-cola se lo había pasado genial.

Había sido una primera cita inolvidable.


End file.
